


Порванные шаблоны

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От неприязни до близости всего три года, два фильма и один шаг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порванные шаблоны

_Вся наша жизнь – сплошные открытия.  
Крис, скорее всего и не думал, что с непомерно сложным Себастьяном все окажется так неожиданно легко и невероятно просто.  
Себастьян даже и не догадывался насколько сильно его может удивить Крис. _

_Они познакомились где-то за месяц до съемок на совместных читках сценария. Просто перебросились парой ни к чему не обязывающих фраз, не более, чаще общаясь репликами из сценария. Они оба еще были не так известны, хотя Крис, конечно, считался перспективнее – его лицо уже узнаваемо, а фильмография на порядок богаче в отличие от Себастьяна. Наверное, именно поэтому Эванс теперь Капитан Америка, а Себастьян всего лишь Баки Барнс за его левым плечом._

_Поначалу во время съемок Себастьян чувствовал себя непринужденно – привычные актерские будни, разве что масштаб мероприятия больше. Он был вежлив и обходителен, спокойно и адекватно воспринимая все замечания, и послушно повторял дубль за дублем. Огромное количество незнакомых людей тоже было для него обычным делом, но заводить приятельские отношения с кем-либо из актерского состава Стэн не торопился. Ведь там, где есть приятельские отношения, есть и симпатия, а из симпатии порой вырастает что-то большее, и Себастьян в полной мере прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре несколько лет назад. С той поры сквозь пальцы утекло немало воды и слов, но расставание с Лейтон все еще было свежо в его памяти.  
Прежде чем стать звездой марвеловских кинолент, Крис мгновенно стал звездой на съемочной площадке. В отличие от Себастьяна, он едва ли не с первого рабочего дня уже знал имя даже самого незначительного помощника ассистента, отвечающего за неизвестно что. Эванс ладил со всеми и мгновенно становился душой любой компании, в которую только способен был влиться. Хотя чаще у Криса вовсе не было нужды вливаться в компанию – та сама возникала и росла вокруг него. Со всеми улыбчивый и доброжелательный, Крис безо всякого стеснения заводил дружескую беседу на пустом месте и искрометно шутил. Он моментально сблизился с партнерами по съемкам, и уже под конец первой рабочей недели организовал вылазку в бар неподалеку.   
Себастьян не считал себя ханжой, ведь он и сам поначалу вполне приветливо улыбался при каждой встрече с коллегой и иногда мог одобрительно ухмыльнуться шутке, но все же Крис ему не нравился. Не нравился он Себастьяну вовсе не из-за того, что роль Капитана Америки досталась Эвансу. Легкого на подъем, чрезмерно общительного и активного Криса он считал назойливым парнем, просто-напросто стремящимся очаровать всех подряд. Крис – раскрытая и неинтересная книга. Что в такой может быть нового?  
Впрочем, как всем известно, победителей не судят. Себастьян это прекрасно понимал, но и вступать в фан-клуб любителей Криса Эванса не спешил, всякий раз деликатно дистанцируясь от его дружеских порывов. Стараясь сохранять вежливый нейтралитет, он и не подозревал, что сам победитель таковым себя не считает по причине природной скромности, из-за которой он всю жизнь с переменным успехом боролся различными способами. Себастьян мог только догадываться, заметил ли Крис то, что за довольно короткое время смог расположить к себе всех, кроме него. И совершенно точно он не мог знать того, что Криса, не понимающего, в чем проблема, это зацепило, и он поставил перед собой цель стать ему если не другом, то хотя бы приятелем._

В компании ребят со съемочной площадки Себастьян идет в бар, условно говоря, всего один раз. На самом деле, изначально он отклоняет приглашение пропустить по стаканчику, удачно найдя повод для отказа: встреча со старыми друзьями. Себастьян и до этого избегал шумных посиделок по разным, неизменно выдуманным, причинам. Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы половина съемочной площадки, а особенно Эванс, на следующий день считали себя вправе более дружелюбно и фамильярно похлопать его по плечу при встрече просто потому, что накануне они вместе пили в неформальной обстановке. Но стоило единожды сказать правду, и в последний момент его коллеги меняют одно заведение на другое. Случайно или нет – недоказуемо, но Себастьян все же сталкивается с ними нос к носу.  
Разумеется, в этой ситуации нет ничего необычного, да и настроение у Себастьяна слишком хорошее, для переживаний возможных заговорах. К тому же, на удивление (если не сказать больше) – никто никому не навязывается, и две компании продолжают гулять порознь в одном помещении. Хотя следующие минут пятнадцать его друзья радостно обсуждают неожиданную встречу с Мейсом, Дженсеном, Лукасом и Джонни Штормом в одном лице. Себастьян, слушая их, смеется, и бросает мимолетный взгляд на Криса. Небрежно отмахиваясь, говорит, что не знает таких, а этот парень теперь – Капитан Америка в обтягивающем трико.  
Вдоволь насмеявшись с друзьями, он идет к бару заказать еще выпивки, и по пути неожиданно для самого себя улыбается и машет рукой Хейли, громко предлагающей все-таки подсесть к ним хотя бы на пару минут. Хорошее настроение и немалая доза алкоголя в крови расслабляют, делая Себастьяна более сговорчивым, так что он принимает приглашение, сворачивая с намеченного пути.  
Перебросившись с коллегами парой незначительных фраз, он слышит за своей спиной:  
– Удивительно. Оказывается, не только Баки Барнс умеет смеяться.  
С улыбкой оборачиваясь на голос, Себастьян видит Криса, о присутствии которого уже успел позабыть.  
– Красиво. Но плохо, что слишком редко, – Крис тоже ухмыляется и, отсалютовав ему бутылкой с пивом, делает глоток, не спуская глаз с Себастьяна.  
– Ты тоже, – он чувствует, как собственная улыбка стекает с лица, и очень жалеет об отсутствии такой же бутылки или стакана, за которыми можно было бы укрыться, – но плохо, что слишком часто.  
Эти слова вырываются у Себастьяна прежде, чем он успевает над ними подумать. Мысленно прикусив себе язык, он разводит руками и, извинившись перед собравшимися, возвращается за стол к друзьям.  
Стараясь удержать остатки хорошего настроения, которым Себастьян мог похвастаться всего пару минут назад, он закуривает, усаживаясь так, чтобы его не было видно со стола, за которым сидит Крис с компанией. И чтобы он сам не видел, как на него смотрят все собравшиеся за ним. После третьей сигареты Себастьян понимает, что настроение все же испорчено, и его друзья, не присутствовавшие при этой сцене, все равно это чувствуют. Вечер заканчивается раньше, чем планировалось, и очень быстро все расходятся.

_Себастьян далеко не сразу осознал что Крис уже довольно-таки продолжительное время занимает немалую часть его мыслей.  
И поначалу это даже пугало.  
Умом Стэн понимал – Крис не сделал ему лично ничего плохого. Он ни разу и ни в каком виде не перебегал ему дорогу – не считая роли, конечно, но об этом Себастьян даже и не переживал. В кофе тот ему, хотелось бы думать, никогда не плевал, равно как и не наносил какого-нибудь смертельного оскорбления, которое можно было бы смыть только кровью. Да крови Эванса он и не жаждал, несмотря на пару его дурацких шуток про Дракулу   
Никаких видимых причин презрительно хмыкать, поджимать губы при виде Криса, кривиться за его спиной, или вот, например, терять настроение, у него не было. И пусть Себастьяну это и не нравилось, но в желании его партнера по съемкам понравиться всем подряд, по сути, тоже не было ничего криминального. Всего лишь мелочные придирки человека, не привыкшего к подобному поведению, которое, с немалой долей упорства, будет распространяться и на него.  
По-хорошему, Себастьяну давно пора закрыть это дело за недостатком улик да успокоиться уже, но его всегда напрягали люди, которые настолько беспардонно, пусть и неосознанно, лезут в голову, в единственное место, где у него полноправно может быть что-то свое. Что-то личное. Себастьян не доверял таким персонажам и, будь у него возможность, он и сам бы не хотел знать о творившемся у него в голове – тем более терпеть там чужих._

На следующий день первой снимают сцену, в которой бравый Капитан Америка ведет освобожденных из плена солдат в лагерь. На этот раз съемка не павильонная – она проходит в лесном заповеднике, из-за чего так толком и не поспавшему Себастьяну приходится вставать даже раньше обычного «рано». Режиссер хотел поймать рассветные сумерки, раздражающие Себастьяна своим молочно-серым цветом, но в целом расчет был верным – сонные лица людей, задействованых в сцене, вполне сойдут за усталые лица бойцов, шагавших всю ночь напролет.  
Наблюдая за подтягивающейся массовкой, обряженный в военную рванину Себастьян вспоминает вчерашний вечер, постукивая пальцами по автомату, висящему у него на плече. Себастьян никогда особо и не скрывал – ему важно знать, что о нем думают. Он хочет понимать, каким его представляют, как он выглядит в глазах других людей. И это естественно – все, так или иначе, озабочены подобными вопросами, просто не все признаются. Проблема же заключается в том, что его, как правило, волнует мнение далеко не всех людей на планете, а Крис Эванс каким-то образом еще с очень раннего утра умудрился попасть не только в его голову, но и в избранный список.  
– О чем задумался?  
Аккуратное прикосновение чуть выше локтя, быстрое, почти неуловимое, что даже странно: за Крисом уже прочно закрепилась слава тактильного маньяка. Себастьян переводит на него взгляд и провокационно спокойно отвечает:  
– О том, что ты мудак?  
– Ну что ж, – вопреки надеждам Себастьяна, Крис не рассыпается пеплом под его взглядом и не начинает возмущаться, услышав ответ. Он коротко улыбается, пожимая плечами: – По крайней мере, ты обо мне думаешь.  
«Какие дешевые слова», – хотел бы сказать опешивший Себастьян, но то, что момент упущен, до него доходит, только когда он слышит призыв пройти на съемочную площадку. Он встает на свою разметку за левым плечом Криса и вполуха слушает наставления режиссера.  
Себастьян не доверяет тем, кто залезает ему в голову, потому как знает – последствия неминуемы. А еще ему всегда казалось, что дважды в одну и ту же воронку чертов снаряд ну никак не сможет попасть.  
Съемка идет полным ходом, и, похоже, эту сцену они снимут без проволочек, с первого дубля. И хоть ничего такого и не было в сценарии, но, миновав поднятый шлагбаум, Крис неожиданно оборачивается и, одаривая Себастьяна улыбкой, ободряюще хлопает его по спине.  
Баки Барнс кричит:  
– Эй! Да здравствует Капитан Америка!  
Себастьян Стэн думает: «Блядь!»  
Для него все это открытие, большое и неприятное. Открытие, с которым он пока не знает, что делать, так как в его планах на ближайшее время не было пункта «заинтересоваться партнером по съемкам».

_К счастью для Себастьяна, его участие в съемках вскоре после этого подошло к концу. То, что озарение снизошло на него не в начале работы над фильмом, радовало чуть ли не больше возможности не видеть Криса какое-то время. В противном случае Себастьяну было бы в разы тяжелее работать, отвлекаясь на Эванса. К тому же, тогда он бы наверняка, как и все прочие, достаточно быстро поддался бы обаянию Криса, наплевав на возможные последствия. А ведь в такой ситуации нет ничего хуже, чем безответно смотреть на человека, который ни единым словом или поступком не дал усомниться в своей гетеросексуальности. На человека, внимание которого принадлежит толпе больше, чем чье бы то ни было еще._

_Оставив позади съемочные павильоны, Себастьян осознал, что у него наконец-то появился шанс хорошенько подумать обо всем, распихать все в своей голове по темным углам и практически убедить себя в чрезмерной надуманности внезапно вспыхнувших чувств.  
Вместе с этим он обзавелся дальнейшими кинематографическими планами, в то время как на горизонте у него замаячила возможность появления отношений с милой девушкой. Но мгновенно пролетевшее время вплотную приблизило дату премьеры фильма, не появиться на которой ему не позволял контракт._

На премьеру Себастьян приезжает во всем черном, прихватив с собой вежливо-равнодушное выражение лица. Завидев Криса на середине дорожки, он притормаживает, пряча руки в карманы брюк. Заметивший его Эванс приветственно машет, подзывая к себе, и Себастьян в этот момент жалеет о том, что не может спрятаться в этих карманах полностью. Проигнорировать Криса сейчас, на глазах у всех, было бы очень странно, и план быстро попасть в зал, по-тихому отсидеть фильм и незаметно исчезнуть с треском провалился.  
Проходя мимо Доминика и Хейли, Себастьян кивает им в знак приветствия. Ему в спину летит вопрос, легкомысленный, очень похожий на шутку: «Эй, по кому поминки справляешь?» Замершему на секунду Себастьяну очень хочется нервно рассмеяться – кто бы знал, насколько брошенные слова до невозможного актуальны. Вместо этого он оборачивается и с совершенно серьезным выражением лица отвечает:  
– По себе.  
Дойдя до Криса, Себастьян навешивает на лицо усмешку – ведь их снимают, и проглатывает ком, неожиданно вставший в горле. Сердце с трудом умещается в грудной клетке, когда Себастьян пожимает руку Крису и встает рядом с ним, позируя для фотографов. Их не отпускают с дорожки еще около пятнадцати минут, тянущихся ужасающе медленно. За это время, профессионально-вежливо улыбаясь в камеры, Себастьян успевает несколько раз словить приступ паники и злости, потому что Крис между делом снова лезет к нему в голову, походя задавая дурацкие вопросы о том, как он поживает. Стэну очень хочется ответить, что хреново, но он сдерживает себя.  
После официальной части Себастьян, на удивление самому себе, не отказывается от предложения коллег продолжить их встречу в другом месте – в конце концов, один раз и впрямь можно, особенно если есть цель как следует напиться. Еще более странно то, что Эванс при этом прощается со всеми, объясняя свой спешный уход срочными делами. Проходя мимо Стэна, он хлопает его по плечу, без привычной улыбки бросая короткое «Пока».  
К осуществлению своего желания Себастьян целенаправленно продвигается весь вечер – пьет и курит. Он смеется и шутит, принимает оживленное участие в разговорах. У разгоряченной алкоголем Хейли просыпается чувство вины за Пегги, которая не бросила на Баки даже мимолетного взгляда, и Себастьян, пожалуй, вовсе не против, когда она в качестве извинения целует его. Целует несерьезно, в шутку, больше пачкая помадой, звонко хохоча и признаваясь в том, что если бы не сценарий, то уж она бы его не пропустила.  
– Ого, да у вас тут вечер признаний!  
Себастьян, аккуратно придерживающий Хэйли за талию, даже вздрагивает от неожиданности, слыша за своей спиной знакомый голос. Голос человека со срочными делами.  
– О да, – он оборачивается, бросая взгляд на Эванса и кривя губы в улыбке, – а еще сюрпризов.  
С появлением Криса, объявившего всем присутствующим, об изменении своих планов, Себастьян на несколько мгновений даже жалеет, что согласился пойти. Он по-прежнему продолжает со всеми общаться, шутить и веселиться. Алкоголь помогает ему притупить чувства, хоть и ненадолго. Старательно избегая Криса весь вечер, Себастьян понимает, что в противном случае у него останутся всего два варианта. Первый – подкатить к Крису, пока он сам нетрезвый и смелый, и будь что будет, второй – дать в морду, чтобы Крис не вызывал в нем больше желания подкатывать.   
Стэна устроили бы оба варианта, но он понимал что самым реалистичным будет тот, в котором Крис, глядя на него с жалостью, скажет, что он вообще-то не такой. А потом, в качестве утешения, добавит что-нибудь из серии «ты очень милый, Себастьян, правда» и «большое спасибо за предложение».  
Но финал этого вечера оказывается совершенно другим, и с Себастьяном неожиданно случается еще одно открытие: Крис, под звуки рвущихся шаблонов, вдруг прижимает его к стене и целует так, что у Себастьяна темнеет в глазах и подгибаются ноги. И в этот момент Себастьян, раздираемый последние месяцы очень противоречивыми чувствами, легкомысленно машет рукой на последствия.

В ту ночь он толком не запоминает, как и в какой момент попадает к себе на съемную квартиру, да еще и вместе с Крисом, нетерпеливо выдергивающим его из одежды. Несколько пуговиц с рубашки совершенно точно оказываются где-то на полу, но Себастьяну плевать, он пьян и остатки контроля над собой потерял еще по дороге. Поэтому, совершенно не стесняясь, он обхватывает Криса между ног, сжимает и гладит – под ладонью приятно ощущается чужая твердость. Себастьян всем телом льнет к Крису, стонет и просит, жарко выдыхая в зацелованные губы:  
– Боже, как я хочу его в рот, пожалуйста... Крис, боже...   
Он смотрит в потемневшие глаза Криса и понимает, что его и просить не нужно, Крис сам надавливает Себастьяну на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на колени, и расстегивает брюки. Тяжелая ладонь ложится на затылок, пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы – сигналы более чем понятны. Прикрывая глаза, Себастьян обхватывает губами крупный, покрытый вздувшимися венами член, сразу задавая быстрый темп.  
– Блядь, стой!.. Подожди, – тяжело дышащий Крис едва ли не отталкивает Себастьяна. Тот с громким и пошлым звуком выпускает изо рта головку и недовольно смотрит снизу вверх, вытирая губы и подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.  
Себастьян позволяет Крису вздернуть себя на ноги и довести до кровати, хотя ему уже совершенно все равно где. Он падает на постель, увлекая Криса за собой. Эванс смотрит на Себастьяна, нависая над ним, и меньше всего на свете Себастьян готов сейчас играть в гляделки. Он кладет ладонь Крису на шею и требовательно тянет к себе, собираясь, пока не поздно, урвать как можно больше желаемого. Пока Крис не передумал.  
Но Крис тормозит его, ладонью упираясь ему в солнечное сплетение. С запозданием до Себастьяна доходит – Крис не сдаст назад, нет, уже поздно. Он просто любуется им. И пусть сам Себастьян ненавидит, когда его сдерживают, он позволяет это Крису, пьяно улыбаясь.  
– Красивый... – рвано выдыхает Крис и ведет ладонью по груди Себастьяна, прикрывшего глаза. Подушечками пальцев скользит по животу и дальше, чувствуя, как тот поджимается, и смыкает губы вокруг чувствительного соска. Себастьян стонет, нетерпеливо потираясь о Криса, и вкладывает ему в руку смазку, извлеченную из-под подушки.  
Крис удивляет – его руки, умелые и опытные, знают, как обращаться с телом Себастьяна. И кто бы мог подумать? Они совершенно точно знают, как заставить Себастьяна податливо плавиться, дрожать и просить большего. Впуская в себя Криса, обжигающего ухо распаляющими пошлостями, Себастьян без стеснения стонет под беспрестанно повторяющуюся мантру о том, какой он красивый. На такую обезоруживающую откровенность только и хочется отвечать такой же откровенностью, и Себастьян отвечает, самозабвенно отдаваясь Крису, позволяя ему все.

Ранее утро застает изнуренного, мокрого от пота и трезвеющего Себастьяна за спешными попытками привести в порядок тот бардак, что творится у него в голове. С пересохшим горлом дело с мертвой точки двигается плохо, поэтому без пары глотков воды реальность бунтует, никак не желая там укладываться, и топорщась противоречиями и сомнениями. Себастьян медленно поворачивает голову вправо – самое главное противоречие, безо всяких сомнений, голое, лежит рядом, придавив его своей тяжелой рукой.  
Ощущая приятную ломоту во всем теле, растерянный и ошалевший Себастьян не находит ничего лучше, как сходить на кухню за водой и рухнуть обратно, решая отложить разбирательства на позднее утро. Или день.   
Но день, в конечном итоге, начинается не так, как Себастьян планировал. Второе пробуждение оказывается более приятным и неожиданным. Судорожно цепляясь за изголовье кровати, он старается не смотреть вниз на темную макушку Криса, устроившегося у него между ног. И кто бы знал? Ловя ртом воздух в беззвучных стонах, Себастьян поразительно быстро делает для себя еще одно новое открытие: чертов Крис Эванс, олицетворение добра в чистом виде, умеет отсасывать как сам дьявол.  
– Ночью ты был громче, – падая рядом на подушку, Крис задорно улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Глядя обалдевшему Себастьяну в глаза, он поспешно добавил: – Эй, давай мы просто приятно проведем этот день, без обязательств. Хорошо? И завтра разойдемся, как в море корабли.  
Помедлив, Себастьян просто кивнул, соглашаясь с ним и осознавая, как легко обмануть самого себя, если здесь и сейчас сделать вид, что все отлично. Раньше он всегда так делал – существовал моментом, но с недавних пор поменял свое отношение к такому образу жизни. Возможно, виной тому стал возраст, а может, накопленный опыт. Или появление Криса в его жизни.

_Как и договорились, Крис и Себастьян провели тот день в постели, отдыхая и занимаясь ленивым сексом – ведь было бы глупо просто лежать рядом голыми и ничего не делать. Прервались они лишь пару раз: на заказанную пиццу, которую они прикончили там же в постели, и на совместный долгий душ.  
Новый день принес новые дела и хлопоты; напомнил, что у каждого из них есть своя жизнь. Крис отправился по личным делам, а Себастьян с удивлением вспомнил, что еще пару дней назад у него на горизонте маячила неплохая перспектива отношений с милой девушкой. Решая вышибить клин клином, он тогда еще не знал, на что подписывался, и очень скоро понял – ничего не выйдет. И дело было даже вовсе не в том, что Диана ревновала его к каждой проходящей мимо юбке, доводя этим порой до белого каления.  
Подписывая безумный контракт еще на несколько фильмов, Себастьян практически сумел уверить самого себя в том, что делает это ради карьеры, а не ради Криса. Ведь тот все ясно и четко дал понять – их связь одноразовая.  
Время шло, но не лечило. Он снялся в «Политиканах», не видя особой разницы с более ранней работой в «Королях», разошелся с Агрон, снялся в еще одном сериале и сошелся с Дженнифер, отношения с которой продержались чуть дольше предыдущих. Но в итоге Себастьян расстался и с ней._

_О той прекрасной ночи, перешедшей в долгий день, Себастьян старался не вспоминать. У них с Крисом не было контактов друг друга, и целенаправленно они не общались. Лишь раз они случайно пересеклись на одной из закрытых вечеринок, и впоследствии об этой встрече Себастьяну тоже не хотелось вспоминать. Временами он думал о том, что можно было бы достать номер Криса, благо такая возможность у него имелась. Но гордость не позволяла навязываться и выставлять себя жалким. Точно так же Себастьян даже не пытался специально следить за Крисом и его жизнью с помощью СМИ и интернета, только знал, что тот снялся в «Мстителях» в роли все того же Капитана Америки.  
Шло время, подписанный контракт вынуждал Себастьяна усиленно готовиться к съемкам, ему теперь предстояло нагнать Криса в его тренировках – и это чертовски выматывало. Тренировки и правильное питание. Правильное питание и тренировки. Стэн все чаще задавался вопросом, как Крис это выдержал, а потом вспоминал о том, что скоро сможет лично его спросить. Происходящее немного пугало. И от этого же становилось тепло._

Себастьян думает, что когда они снова увидятся, ничего не произойдет – точно так же, как не происходило в предыдущие два года. И действительно, при первой встрече Крис в меру радостно обнимает Себастьяна, просто как старого знакомого – а не случайного партнера, с которым трахаются, сутки не вылезая из постели.   
Но все летит под откос с бешеной скоростью, стоит им только раз остаться наедине. Их словно бросает навстречу друг другу. Сталкиваясь с Крисом, все порывающимся о чем-то поговорить, зубами, Себастьян жадно целует его, вылизывая рот.  
– Ты еще можешь разговаривать? – тяжело дыша, он вымученно стонет, запуская руку Крису в штаны. – Сколько можно? Когда же ты уже за дело возьмешься?  
– Я хотел сказать, – Крис прерывается, прокладывая на шее Себастьяна дорожку влажных поцелуев, – что скучал... все это время. И... черт! – он вздрагивает и шипит, когда недовольный Себастьян весьма чувствительно сжимает его сосок, без слов прося заткнуться. – Зачем я снова с тобой связался?  
Крис расстегивает джинсы, и Себастьян сдергивает их с него, прежде чем опрокинуть Криса на кровать. Склоняется над ним и ведет приоткрытыми губами по голому животу, чувствуя, как в такт сокращаются мышцы. Поднимая в этот момент глаза, он улыбается, зная, что это убийственный и нечестный прием.  
– Замолчи.

_Съемки второго фильма, несмотря на всю его трагичность, прошли для них гораздо более задорно. Осознав, что в ближайшее время ни один из них не планировал отлипать от другого, Крис и Себастьян открыли для себя все закоулки съемочных павильонов и использовали трейлеры друг друга не по одному разу. А один раз даже трейлер Маки, и как удачно он тогда сделал вид, будто вещи забыл в гримерке, и ушел. А потом точно так же притворился, будто и не заходил вовсе и не видел полуобнаженного Себастьяна, сидящего верхом на Крисе._

Вся наша жизнь – сплошные открытия, и еще совсем недавно Себастьян и представить не смел, что с Крисом у него может быть секс. Такой секс, когда оргазм приближается медленно, но неумолимо. Если у них в запасе достаточно времени, Крис тщательно подготавливает Себастьяна, раскладывая его на постели, ложится ему на спину и медленно трахает. Вжимаясь всем телом, он лицом зарывается в волосы на затылке Себастьяна, и тяжело дыша, старается продлить минуты близости как можно дольше.  
Когда Себастьян не выдерживает и от стонов переходит к бессвязному поскуливанию, приподнимая задницу в попытке увеличить скорость или насадиться глубже, Крис с силой кусает его за плечо или шею, полностью выходя из него, перемещается и садится ему на ноги. Легко потираясь об ягодицы Себастьяна, он таким образом наказывает его, пережидая, пока оргазм откатит назад.  
Себастьян знает, что всякий раз нарушает неозвученные правила, но не всегда в состоянии себя сдержать. И есть в этом своя прелесть, особенно когда Крис снова медленно толкается в него, выбивая протяжный хриплый стон. В такие моменты он и сам порой испытывает непреодолимое желание просто втрахать в постель своего любовника, но находит в себе силы сдерживаться. Но не дай бог Себастьян снова начнет ерзать и подмахивать – наказание пойдет по новому кругу.

Еще пару лет назад Себастьян и представить не мог, что с Крисом у него что-то может быть. Даже банальная дружба. И Крис не такая уж раскрытая книга, как он думал – в нем еще много всего не прочитано, не изучено и не открыто. Себастьян знает, как все сегодня будет, когда они вернутся в отель с премьеры второго фильма, но не знает, что будет потом.  
Почему-то его это не беспокоит.


End file.
